User talk:The Pathogen
TKYLE20 can i be an admin? :Refer to here and here for the requirements, also, I cannot give those rights. Gosh dude! U R a hater. :I just don't understand why most people find it so hard to believe the fact that even Mojang has has confirmed that Herobrine is a myth and nothing more. :I AM DUMB AND SO ARE U!!!!!!! TheIgnosaurus99 Here you go, prof. :Um, in what way is this "proof"? We have nothing proving that you didn't do this yourself. TheIgnosurus99 This photo is going on my profile page. TheIgnosaurus99 Oh, and by the way, that IS real. Its from my Zombie Apocalypse Bunker he totaled (Read my comment in "Herobrine in Minecraft pocket edition" by Alexkostyra). :Whether you say that is real or not is invalid, as there is no solid proof that you didn't do it. I won't say more on this, because arguing a proven point is invalid to begin with. :Oh, and another thing; that photo you falsified? That counts as fraud, and is a definite counter towards a warning/block. Watch what you do, especially when doing something like that. Wikia is especially good for instances like this, as you can view ALL of the history on pages, to prove if something was posted or not. TheIgnosaurus99 How 'bout this. I believe in Herobrine, and you don't. Okay with you Pathos? :Feel free. It's been proven to be a myth though. Good, glad we got this sorted out. Wanna join a server? really have you never heard of anvils being used as guillotines in minecraft??? search it up on youtube 13:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) really???the info that ppl use anvils as giullotines IS TRUE!!! lookit up on utube and get with the times!!! look at the yogcast vid on the new update!!!!!!!!!! I really Doubt that trapped chests explode, so stop putting that on the page please. I use a trapped chest in creation of a "Man Eating House" and whenever somebody sets off the Trapped chest, It doesn't explode, it only activates the pistons I wired it to activate, and then it suffocates the player who opened it, leaving their loot for me. Danodan94 (talk) 18:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but there's a vandal on the minecraft wiki and I wonder if he's been blocked since he has been tearing up a lot of pages on here, also it may sound like a waste of time but you do not really to need to get on it now just somewhere in the afternoon maybe. I don't know i have a writing assement to be ready for so, if I'm not providing a visual standpoint then I'm sorry for your wasting your time peace out --Dan67 (talk) 18:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) are peeps having debates about Herobrine? if, so people could be right because I saw a spawner in my world that I created 2 weeks ago i' ve kept the world up for some time never built anything though the thing just appeared when I was digging for coal Real? Of course not whoever you are, he is a myth everyone knows that. Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Main page 1.client version is now 1.5.1 2.the redstone update already came, so maybe you wanna think of a new poll... Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki :) I was reading through the policy and realised I'm not 100% sure about the meaning of this 'DO': Ask a Sysop for permission to advertise another wiki. My question is, what is considered advertising? Can I link to other wikis if there is good reason (the same as other external links) or is that what is trying to be prevented here? I though it would be sensible to be clear with the rules before I continue, thanks for helping me out :) Superyellyfish (talk) 08:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :No worries! :) In essence, the statement instructs you to never personally advertise, say, your own wiki (except in the case that it's do prevent copy-pasting relevant data from one wiki to another) for profit or your/other(s) gain. :tl;dr - No advertising for your/other(s) personal/profiting gain. :Only to share relevant facts. :Does that help with your questions? ^ᴗ^ That's very helpful, thanks :P Superyellyfish (talk) 09:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) In Coming I'm here to inform you that I just created a new category under the title of "Exclusives". I would have created it under the name of "Pocket Edition", but I had heard that there would be other items and things available in certain versions other than pocket edition. The category itself is exclusively (pun?) for use of items found in certain versions. To avoid little use, I just decided it to be named this that way there is not Minecraft XBLA/PC/Pocket Edition categories formulated. — CandD (talk) 22:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Seems like a very sound idea to me; approved. :) Hey there the wikia contibutor was violating the wikia posting disgusting things on the pages I edited He took out everything on Markus Presson So we haz to rewite that page. Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:40, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Trapped Chest.. Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) jk just edited a bit on the page You need to add activator rail in the mechanisms template Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Template On the Survival Multiplayer page, there is a uncreated template, I just decided to message you to tell you that, if you didn't already know. 02:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Iopl3887 Hi I am Evan Glitch On the Giant page, on the "Health Points" section, and the following sections, it shows closing tags, but when I go into source mode, there are no tags. We need to add dropper to the wikia as well as the template Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Butter OMG! Excuse me if I spelled it wrong, butter, budder, no one cares. I'm here to request that you lock the Gold (correct term, yes!) page as a premptive strike against Skydoesminecraft fans. Sure, at first it was OK, but now it's just plain 'ol annoying. Thanks! ;D — CandD (talk) 21:26, May 8, 2013 (UTC) --EDIT: Now that I think of it, I actually came here for the squid page (on account for people posting on it "They are the nemesis of the famous Skydoesminecraft" and stuff like that) But what the hey, go ahead and lock up the gold pages if you feel like it. :Hey there CanD, I'd been thinking that myself for quite a while, and seeing as though people just don't seem to notice the message at the top of every mainspace page (edit form), I think it's time to take action too. A 3 month protection has been placed on the gold and squid articles, and I'll be keeping a close eye on other articles to watch for abusive editors. :) :Also, congrats on getting the lucky edit badge! ^^ Shadow.blank Hi Pathos! I would like to suggest something. Well, I think that cooked chicken, beef, and porkchops should be combined in one page. Thanks! Shadow.blank (talk) 02:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, and thanks for welcoming me into the Minecraft Wikia :) Ray the Killer (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion from shadow.blank Another suggestion: Please combine Mushroom Island Biome and Mushroom Island Biomes, they seem to be nearly the same. Thanks! – Shadow.blankTalk 18:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey we need to change the front page: snapshot: 13w19a Version: 1.5.2 11:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) woops forgot to login Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) that was me on previous post Minecart with dropper? Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 19:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Um... Yeah...... Just pointing that out. I flagged it to be deleted, but I didn't blank anything. There is a note in the page, stating that it is not to be removed, but the page was created by an anonymous user (Not one of the staff members I happen to recognize). I'm not exactly sure what it means, so I'll leave the decifering to you before I jump the shark here. --— CandD (talk) 20:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) 2 PAGES NEED CONTENT a few pages concerning Quartz need content! (a quick heads up) *Chiseled Nether Quartz *Nether Quartz Pillar Shadow.blankTalk 23:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Snapshot: 13w21a Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Something is wrong... The stuff under the blocks template is going wierd, instead of regular images of the blocks, they are replaced with big red x's. can you fix this? Shadow.blankTalk 22:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :That's a problem on your end, Shadow. Have you tried clearing your cache? If that doesn't work, try going to this link. ::There might be a little misunderstanding because of my wording (sorry for that!), what I meant was this: :: ::This is pretty strange because it was fine a few days ago. :: Shadow.blankTalk 02:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Minecrafter177 Hey I just wanna say, could I put all version (client updates) into one page we already have alpha and indev and all the stuff back then, but what about making pages for all updates? For instance beta 1.6.1 and 1.7.3 can't we add those? Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually going to start today(May 28th 2013) on the page layout for the updates and yes I would like to do it myself. Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Change Minecart with Dropper to Minecart with Hopper on the items template Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Pathos, I think I might be hacked because I did not post the beta f word thing i'm not kidding you I did not do that Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:48, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Glitch? Hey I put a picture on the Nether quartz page and it says posted by Crash6 What is going on here? Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) TheHackerZero Rollback Request hey, after my 200th edit, I have asked for rollback rights. Could you check it out? Minecraft Wiki:Rollback... -- TheHackerZeroTalk 17:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Reading the Policy i am really sorry about creating new articles, as I thought the wikia could benefit from it. I have thoroughly read the Policy and I assure you it want happed again... Sorry TheHackerZeroTalk Vandalism My brother has found my account password and has done numerous vandal edits and spam edits on pages, UNDER MY BEHALF! I have now changed my password on the account and reverted all of his spam edits. Howerver, is there a way to make your Wikia account more secure? -- TheHackerZeroTalk 05:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Policy and Homepage clearly, skydoesminecraft fans have not or do not understand the Policy, so it would be good if there was a direct link to the policy on the homepage to emphasize it. (Do put "ANY" in bold, caps, italisize, or a different color so that it is clearly visible on the policy.) thanks! – Shadow.blankTalk 19:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for putting my suggestion into effect, but in my opinion, I think it should be a little larger so it is more visible. (this is my opinion, so this only seems this way to me) Shadow.blankTalk 21:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :That should be quite a bit more noticeable. :) ::Yup! Thanks! :: Shadow.blankTalk 21:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) How does the Nether Reactor Page look? I "rage" edited this page (Nether Reactor), so I was wondering how it looks. (You can see in the history that I made several edits.) Any feedback will be nice. :) Shadow.blankTalk 21:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :I can still see a few possible changes that could be made (old errors in grammatical structure and such), but it has definitely improved from the previous state~! ^^ Combining Enchantments and Enchanting are similar, please try to combine them. Shadow.blankTalk 02:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandal http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.52.71.121 please ask Sharple to ban this IP User (vandalized the Minecraft Page and I undid their edit) Shadow.blankTalk 23:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Blocks Template The Blocks template needs to be edited, please add Nether Reactor to the template Shadow.blankTalk 02:11, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandal AttackJojo33 seems to be vandalizing several pages...so can you block him? Shadow.blankTalk 00:44, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Checking up Hi there Pathogen! Yikes, your pictures sure have changed overtime. How has it been managing this Wiki since I left? HiddenVale 00:00, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ha, always good to have some variety! It's been pretty ok, still got the Sky Army occasionally coming in to "butter stuff up", though. -_-' How've you been Vale? ::I have been good. Oh, and (I didn't notice) congradulations on rising to power on Minecraft Wiki, at the top! ::I remember trying to do that way back when.... HiddenVale 00:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm merely a loyal helper. ^^ It's easier to do so when I can stop vandals in their tracks immediately, and can edit the proper content into locked templates. :) ::::What is the Sky Army? HiddenVale 17:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) SkyDoesMinecraft's personal subscriber base, heh. :Oh, it's YouTube related okay. And while I am "here", could you explain to me how to make an Wiki Infobox? Surely a PhotoShopper would know how to do that. HiddenVale 00:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :A wiki infobox? Do you mean like the item infobox? ::Aha no sorry - I was just corrected on this on another wiki of mine asking the same question - a userbox is what I mean. HiddenVale 05:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Ahh, no worries! :D Userboxes are relatively easy to make, the Userbox template is a good place to start, it has most of the instructions on the page. If I can help any further with that, give me another yell. ^ᴗ^ :::Thank you- I will. HiddenVale :::Alright, after making a Template:Userbox (I copied the source-mode stuff from this Wiki) page, here's what a test I made turned out to look like: ::: :::It's not a box. Perhaps I made the Template page incorrectly? HiddenVale 16:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay I now have it figured out - not in the most practical way but I'll manage. Thank you for your help-offer! HiddenVale 17:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Picture for the Herobrine page Pathogen, I have a Herobrine-related picture that I wanted to add on the page - I told Sharple about it because the page is locked, but then I remembered you're an Administrator also and you've been active more recently than he. This is the picture (screenshot, rather), so you can insert it (unless you don't approve) because I of course cannot. HiddenVale "New" Category Oh and another thing: because I hadn't asked an Admin. of this before, permission to use the Redstone-related Blocks category? (it's already made) HiddenVale 19:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC)